I'm Sooo Sorry
by MangaCoonGirl
Summary: This is my first one, It's about Yuki and Kyo confessing their love to Torhu. what's her reaction. Find out and please RxR. The End for now. New story that continues after soon!
1. Tohru Likes

Tohru was preparing dinner when Yuki walked in, Tohru looked up.  
  
"Yuki, is there something on your mind?"  
  
Yuki blushed and nodded.  
  
He had to tell her, but just didn't know how.  
  
They were silent Tohru didn't want to rush him so she waited until Yuki spoke up.  
  
"Miss Honda, I...I..I love you..."  
  
Tohru was astounded and didn't know what to say but she know she had to tell him the truth.  
  
"Yuki, I'm really sorry but I don't see you as more of a friend. I'm really soorry!"  
  
Yuki had released that he had probably made a mistake, she loved that stupid cat, not him.  
  
"Yuki, I am really sorry" He heard Tohru say as he stormed out of the kitchen, broken hearted  
  
He almost ran into Kyo who had heard the whole thing.  
  
"I hope you're happy, you stupid cat."  
  
"Dinners ready", Tohru said.  
  
They all sat down an ate their dinner.  
  
Yuki wasn't eating, Tohru knew that she had really hurt him...  
  
And Kyo was taunting Yuki every time Tohru looked away.  
  
He even eat his leeks with out too much hassle.  
  
and Shigure was oblivious to everything that has happened.  
  
And praising Tohru, telling her how great of a wife she would make someone some day.  
  
Tohru blush at the comments like always.  
  
When Kyo and Tohru were doing the dishes and Kyo turned to Tohru.  
  
"I heard you don't like the damn Yuki."  
  
"Soo... you heard..."  
  
"Tohru I need to tell you something"  
  
"yes.."  
  
He knew that she didn't love that damn rat so why was this so hard.  
  
"I um... I lo....I LOVE YOU" turns red as he said it.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyo...but I like someone else" she said embarrassed   
  
"WHO?!" he asked   
  
"I don't want to say, I'm sorry Kyo..."  
  
Tohru blushes a little thinking about "him"  
  
Kyo storms off, kicking every door in his way.  
  
It was really hard to tell her that then to be shot down like that...  
  
"Kyo, try not to smash down of my house..." Shigure said in his office.  
  
Tohru knew now that she to confess.  
  
She went to Shigure's office   
  
"... Shigure...may I come in?"  
  
"of course you can!" he said rushing around trying to clean up just a try bit.  
  
Just as she entered he slid back to his seat.  
  
"what can I help you with?" He said with a big smile  
  
"Where are Yuki and Kyo?" Shigure asked noticing that neither one was around  
  
"um I think Kyo's on the roof and Yuki is up stairs but I'm not sure."   
  
"That's ok what did you want to talk about Tohru?  
  
"I just wanted you to know I um..."  
  
"Let me guess you love me, right?" He said jokingly  
  
Tohru went a million times red and nodes.  
  
Shigure gets closer.  
  
"I love you too, Tohru"  
  
Then they kiss.  
  
Outside the door were Kyo and Yuki.  
  
They stand there shocked.  
  
She loved Shigure.   
  
Not one of them.  
  
They both run out side with broken hearts.  
  
Notes  
  
I know you want to whack me with a hammer, right? I just want you to know, I wrote this cause I though it would be funny. I was reading a ton of fanfics with tons of different pairings but I wanted to write a new pairing! I sooo don't believe in Tohru x Shiugre. But this was fun!!! :)   
  
NEW NOTES:  
  
I edited this chapter so I could make a 2nd and maybe third chapter! 


	2. What's a Girl to do

Author notes: I'm not finished with this chapter but I want to see what you think so far!  
  
(thoughts)  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Tohru walks out of Shigure's office with her hair a little messy.  
  
She went into Kyo's room to talk to him about what just happened down stairs.  
  
"Kyo?" she said. No one answer.  
  
She went in and saw no one was in the room.  
  
She went to the roof and Kyo was not there either.  
  
She went down and went to see if Yuki was in his room at least.  
  
"Yuki? Can I come in?" But no one answered here.  
  
She opened the door just to find it empty.  
  
(Oh no.... they left the house!!!)  
  
"Shigure!!!" Tohru called.  
  
"Yes my love?" He answered.  
  
I a panic she said. "KyoandYukileftthehouseIcan'tfindthem..."  
  
"Slow down Tohru" Shigure tried to calm her down.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuki and Kyo ran into the woods and did not know that the other was there.  
  
(SHE DON'T LIKE ME! SHE LIKES SHIGURE!)  
  
The thought of them kissing played over and over in their head.  
  
(That can't be right, it just can't be...)  
  
Yuki and Kyo ran into each other.  
  
"Watch where your going you stupid cat." Yuki said cooly.  
  
"YOU RAN INTO ME" Kyo yelled.  
  
But then he relaxed and stated, "look we both have to think together."  
  
Yuki was shocked by his words and responded, "Why? Nothing we do can change anything"  
  
Kyo loses his temper again, "SO YOU DON'T WANT TO KILL THAT DAMN DOG!"  
  
Now Yuki was beginning to lose his cool but didn't show it, "Yea... but Tohru would hate us for hurting her... beloved"  
  
Yuki shivered just thinking about Shigure and Tohru.  
  
Kyo was Really angry by Yuki not losing his cool by now. "I DON'T CARE! I JUST WANT TO KILL SHIGURE"  
  
Then they heard someone comeing and dicided to run.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Shigure's house, Tohru finally come down.  
  
They went into the woods to look for Kyo and Yuki.  
  
They looked for hours when Kyo and Yuki heard them and hid.  
  
Torhu having losed hope broke down and cried.  
  
"Tohru, my dear, please stop crying. We'll find them." Shigure reassured her.  
  
Shigure kissed her on the lips and it took every bit of stranght not to kill Shigure right there.  
  
Tohru sighed at her boyfriend's warm lips on hers.  
  
"I guess we have to go home, it's getting dark." Shigure told her.  
  
Tohru nodded and they walked back to the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
After Kyo and Yuki were sure they were gone they got out from behind the trees.  
  
They were silent. But Yuki broke it soon.  
  
"Kyo, I'm with you."  
  
NOTE: I got a sudden urge of writer's ideas (what else do you call them). Well this Chapter is done. What do you think? Next chapter will come out as soon as possible. k! liike I said I'm not for shigure and Tohru but it makes one great story! 


	3. How Could She

AHHHHH! Yuki and Kyo woke up.  
  
'Man what a strange dream I had. Tohru chose Shigure, yea like that will...'  
  
They both thought before they saw that they were sleeping next to each outh out in the woods.   
  
"DAMMIT, IT WASN'T A DREAM", Kyo screamed  
  
"Guess you had the same dream, too" Yuki says commonly.  
  
All of a sudden Kagura and some Yuki fan club girls come out.  
  
"KAGURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE", shouted Kyo.  
  
At the same time Yuki asked, "How did you find me?"  
  
"I LOVE YOU" Kagura screamed and then started running after Kyo.  
  
The fan club girls started trying to hug Yuki.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!   
  
They both wake up again and see they are in the woods still.  
  
"PINCH ME SO I KNOW I'M NOT DREAMING!", Kyo yells at Yuki, "OUCH!"  
  
"Looks like we're awake this time." Yuki says still cooly.  
  
"YEA WELL WE HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO TO SHIGURE!!!!" Kyo Yells.  
  
"Please stop yelling" Yuki says losing his cool.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
At the house Tohru woke up and turned to see the handsome (?) Shigure starting back at her.  
  
"Morning, Flower" Shigure said before giving her a kiss.  
  
Then someone knocks on the door.  
  
"Shigure! I need your manuscript! sh..i...gu..re!" Mi voice came in from outside.  
  
"Come on, lets tell my editor the good news"   
  
The dog jumped and grab Tohru before she could say no.  
  
"Mi! Hey guess what? Tohru here and I are going to get married"   
  
Shigure said with Tohru blushing at his side.  
  
"I need those man.... did you say married, well um congraduations now can I please..." Mi started to cry.  
  
"Yes yes here they are, now we plan on seeing you at the wedding." Shigure told her broody.  
  
Tohru was just standing there stunded but Shigure's excitement.  
  
'Wow, I'm excited too but we didn't even set a date yet.'  
  
-Flashback-  
  
They just got back and Shigure is sitting on a chair and Tohru is on his lap.  
  
"Tohru, I want to ask you something." Shigure said blushing a little.  
  
"Yes Shigure, what is it." Tohru answered. 'Oh no! I did something wrong!'  
  
"Well, umm..." Shigure got off the chair and Tohru stood up and then before her eyes Shigure bent down on one knee.  
  
"Tohru, will you marry me?" Tohru looked at him with her eyes starting to water.  
  
"Yes Shigure! I will marry you!" She wrapped her arms around him and PUFF.  
  
She had her arm around a dog now who was licking her, "I love you Tohru."  
  
"I love you too, Shigure"  
  
-End of FlashBack-  
  
Tohru snapped out off her dreamly state to see that Mi had left and Shigure was staring at her.  
  
"Hey, are you ok? You were out of it for a while."  
  
"Oh umm I'm fine really!! I was just thinking of last night."   
  
She said trying to not make him worry about her.  
  
Then she turned to face him and said,  
  
"Ok well anyways I hate to ask you but..."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Back to Yuki and Kyo.  
  
They argued for a while and then decided to go back to the house and plan something later.  
  
So as they were going back they hear someone coming towards them.  
  
They hid behind a tree and say someone running by going "Why, Why Shigure!"  
  
They got out from behind the tree and though 'that was weird'.  
  
Then they keeped on going then when they got there they hear Tohru talking to Shigure.  
  
"Ok well anyways I hate to ask you but are we going to invite Kyo and Yuki to the wedding?"  
  
Notes: ok is this long enough (not good at writing long things)? and sorry about the cliffhanger you'll have to wait til the next chapter to find out what happens next! :) Please check out my other one shot story. I worked really hard on it and no one has reviewed it and it's my best work... now help me out a little should they kill shigure or shigure kill them or what... I need some help. and I'll try my best to use your opions but I can't use them all so don't get mad... 


	4. Now what

Kyo and Yuki just made it to the house when they hear Tohru talking to Shigure.  
  
"Ok well anyways I hate to ask you but are we going to invite Kyo and Yuki to the wedding?"  
  
"What! Their getting married!!!!" Kyo shouts.  
  
Tohru and Shigure turn to see Kyo who just relized what he did and Yuki with his hand over his face annoyed.  
  
"Kyo! Yuki!" She said as tears fell from her face.  
  
They were about to go back into the woods but then Tohru had ran up to them and hugged them.  
  
"I was so worried..." -puff- -puff-  
  
In Tohru's arms was an orange cat and and grey rat.  
  
They tried hard to get out but tohru would not let them go.  
  
"Come on, Tohru, we should go inside. It looks like rain." Shigure told her.  
  
"Oh great! I hate the rain." Kyo said hear this.  
  
So they went into the house and went upstairs.  
  
Tohru set Yuki in his room and then Kyo in his, shutting both doors.  
  
Soon after there was two -puffs-  
  
"Don't leave again, you guys, you had Tohru really worried. And if you do leave again, I will hunt you down." Shigure said, half jokingly.  
  
Yuki came out fully clothed, "So whens the wedding?"  
  
"Oh, yea, in about a week from now, August 2nd to be exact."  
  
(a/n: fyi it's the 24 of July!)  
  
"WHAT?!? That soon!!!" Kyo came out of his bedroom looking really mad!!  
  
"Yes, isn't it wonderful!" Tohru said.  
  
"Listen you guys, we should get to bed. We can talk later but it's getting late. Come on, Tohru, lets go to bed!" Shigure said, interrupting the reunion.  
  
"Oh ok, good night guys." she said as she followed Shigure into his... bedroom.  
  
Yuki and Kyo watched in shock and horror, 'Oh, he's going to pay!!!'  
  
----------------------------------------------- July 25  
  
The next day, Kyo and Yuki woke up around noon.   
  
They could not sleep because of what just happened the night before.  
  
They walked into the Kicten to see noone there.   
  
On the counter, there was a note:  
  
Yuki and Kyo,  
  
Went shopping for the wedding. Be back around 6.  
  
-Tohru and her soon to be Husband  
  
That last word really burned him up.  
  
"So you ready to figure out how to kill Shiugre?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Acually, I was thinking...." (This is Yuki)  
  
"YOU'RE NO BACKING DOWN ARE YOU!?!?" (Kyo)  
  
"Well yes, she looked so happy, and I really don't want to hurt her any more."  
  
"FINE" Kyo smashes a door down and went up to his room.  
  
"Stupid Cat. Tohru's feelings are more importent then ours." Yuki said more to himself.  
  
But Kyo somehow hear him, and he started thinking what was best for Tohru.  
  
'Tohru is so happy with Shigure sure but he older then her and he was a prevert. How the hell is that good for her. (and so on...)'  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Tohru and Shigure had just picked out the plates, flowers, cloth... basicly everything but a suit, wedding dress and a place.  
  
So they were coming home and decided to have the other two help them with that.  
  
"Um... Shigure..." Tohru was about to ask something but thought better.  
  
"What is it, you can talk to me, I'm still your Shigure you knew." ,he said.  
  
"Well I have to questions actually, are Yuki and Kyo coming?" (Tohru)  
  
"Well I hope so, and I'm sure they will because your the best thing that's happened to them and they want the best for you." 'I hope' (Shigure) "So what's your other question?"  
  
"Oh um... do you... do you..." (Tohru)  
  
"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" He finished and asnwered her question, "Actually at some points I think were not, do you want to break off this relationship?"  
  
"I'm sooo sorry Shigure, I don't think I love you after all." She starts crying.  
  
"Tohru, it's ok, I don't think I do either so that's it and no hard feeling ok, I don't like to see you cry over me." He said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Ok" she said wipping the tears off her face.  
  
"I'll cancel the order, but lets still get a wedding dress ok?" He said with a joke in mind.  
  
"What why?" She said.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you somewhat like Yuki and Kyo and I want you to be happy, so lets make them think we're getting married and then get to know them better and see which one you care for more, and don't worry, I'll pay for it, you can use it went you really get married and it will be my gift to you. OK?"  
  
"Yea sure!!" she say almost to happy about the idea but go with me please.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Back at the house, Kyo came back down stairs.  
  
"Listen, Rat, it's not because of what you said, it's just that I really care for her so I won't hare Shigure on purpose."  
  
Before Yuki could answer he heard the car pulling up. "Ah so they returned."  
  
Notes: I'm sooo sorry. I can't go though with them loving eachother, it sounds so wrong, so I'm taking a different turn. (Evil Laugh) Well I plan on writing a semi long chapter (maybe the end, I have no clue) and I hope for it to come out they day of the wedding. So basicly it will be about a little before and maybe after the wedding. But don't hurt me if it's not long (I'm not good at lenthy stories) or if the wedding sucks, again can't promise anything. thanks for your reviews! 


	5. He did WHAT

NOTE: they graduated or think of what ever reason you want but they don't have school cause it would just get me sick trying to juggle that into the story. I hope everyone is ok with that!  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
The night of July 25:  
  
Yuki could not sleep and the same thought entered his mind, 'Did he really like Tohru that much?'  
  
He thought of it some more well he relieved 'I don't! I mean not as much as Shigure or even that damn cat. I care for her but not like a boyfriend, more like a brother or a friend. How could I not see this sooner?'  
  
After he figure all this out he still couldn't sleep.  
  
He decided to go and get something to eat.  
  
As he left his room he saw a light on downstairs.  
  
He went down to check it out and saw it was Tohru.  
  
"Hey Tohru, couldn't sleep?" (Yuki)  
  
"Oh Yuki, want me to make you something?" (Tohru)  
  
"Sure if it don't bother you." (Yuki)  
  
So she starts working on another sandwich and Yuki looked like he had something on his mind.  
  
So dug into her pocket and got a penny and handed it to Yuki, "Penny for your thoughts?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"Miss Tohru, I was thinking of what you mean to me..." (Yuki)  
  
"And?" she looks at him in concern.  
  
"I realized that I don't really see as more of a friend too." He said smileing at her.  
  
Her smile got wider, 'Good cause I think I love Kyo...'  
  
They ate and talked like old times and they knew everything was going to be fine.  
  
Tohru then told him about the wedding being off and how she is starting to have feeling for Kyo and they were more powerful then what she had for Shigure. And then she told him what she was going to do and she if she really loves Kyo or not.  
  
Shigure was at the top of the stairs listening and just smiled.  
  
----------------------------------July 26  
  
Shigure went to Hatori house.  
  
Ayame was there and started cheering.  
  
"Shigure, Shigure, he's our man, If he can't find love then no one can!"  
  
"Aya, please I need to tell you guys something."  
  
Hatori Just glared at Ayame and then shuck his head at Shigure.  
  
"Hey hey listen, Me and Tohru broke it off."  
  
Hatori just sighed and say "I know that you could do it."  
  
Ayame droped his pompoms and said "What! Why?"  
  
"It's because we realized we were not to be." Shigure told them, "Hey Hatori, could you tell everyone for me like you did last time."  
  
"Yes, yes I will. But I have a feeling your not telling us everything, what did Yuki and Kyo say?" (Hatori)  
  
"Well actually..." Shigure told him there plan.   
  
"Sometimes I wonder if we should put you in a nut house." Hatori said.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Tohru asked Kyo to help her pick out a wedding dress.  
  
Of course he tried to refuse but he looked at her eyes and could not say no.  
  
They went from store to store trying to find a wedding dress.  
  
She had tryied on millions it seemed, all very fancy but for some reason fancy did not go for Tohru.  
  
Finally she tryied on a very simple white gown and she was so beautiful in it.  
  
She showed Kyo and he was speechless and that made her blush.  
  
She paid for the gown with Shigure's card and left the store.  
  
When they got home, they saw Yuki waiting for lunch.  
  
"Hey Yuki! I'll get lunch ready." she told him and then left the room so that they could talk.  
  
"So how did it go?" Yuki asked him trying to hide a grin.  
  
"I was horrible, we found the perfict dress and she look so cute, damn, Damn it ALL!"  
  
Tohru could hear what Kyo had said, 'He said I was cute. I don't believe it.'   
  
She starts to turn red and her heart starts to speed up. 'He thinks I'm cute'  
  
Kyo suddenly came in, he looked a little flushed.  
  
"Kyo! Are you ok?" Tohru asked him and put her hand on his brow.  
  
"Yeeesss. I'm fine, just yelled a little too much." Of cousre he was lying, he was accually thinking of Tohru in a dress.   
  
"Good, well I have to make lunch so you can help me if you want or talk to Yuki!" (Tohru)  
  
"LIKE I WANT TO TALK TO THAT DAMN RAT!" Then he went upstairs buecause he didn't want to tell her how really really felt at the moment.  
  
'Good now I can talk to Yuki', "Hey Yuki can I talk to you for a sec.?"  
  
Yuki came in and was happy to see that she was happy about the whole situation.  
  
"So you got a cute out of him. Congratulations!"  
  
The rest of the day was normal with Tohru and Kyo blushing 24/7 and then when it was time for bed, Torhu did not go to bed til she was sure Kyo was in his. Then she went to her room where she sleeped til...  
  
--------------------------------------------------July 27  
  
This morning Tohru woke up and someone was knocking on her door.  
  
She opened it to find Kyo standing in from of her.  
  
"So why did you not sleep in Shigure's room?" he asked.  
  
"Oh well I umm...." (Tohru)  
  
"I decided that it would be best if we sleeped in other rooms til we got married." Shigure said right behind Kyo and made his ears pop up.  
  
"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME!!!!" Kyo said before leaving.  
  
As soo and Kyo was all the way downstairs Tohru gave out a sigh.  
  
"Thanks Shigure. You saved me. So did you tell everyone yet." Tohru asked him.  
  
"Yes, my little flower, I told everyone and you told Yuki. So I guess you really love about Kyo." Shigure said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh... umm.. I guess..." Tohru said just when Yuki came to the door.  
  
"Oh, Miss. Honda, I think you do too. The way you look at it. I see it in your eyes. I can't wait til you tell him." Yuki said.   
  
He was really happy for her.  
  
'I wish I could find her.' (he's thinks about his true love).  
  
"KYOOOO" A voice came from downstairs.  
  
"Hell, what are you doing here!?!" Kyo sounded kinda nerve, and you would be too cause there was a crash.  
  
"I LOVEEEE YOUUU SOOO MUCH!!!"   
  
Tohru, Shigure and Yuki came down to see Kagura Beatting up Kyo.  
  
"Kagura, can I talk to you for a sec." Tohru told her. She had to tell her about Kyo, if she didn't know it would be a mess later.  
  
"Tohru Yea sure, lets go upstairs!" Kagura said grabbing Tohru's hamd and going upstairs.  
  
The door was closed and then Kyo gets up off the ground and starts to see if thank is broken.  
  
"What was that about?" Kyo asked about Tohru and blushed a little.  
  
"She needed a girl to talk to." Shigure said.  
  
Back to Tohru and Kagura:  
  
Tohru went in her room and sat on the bed.  
  
"Um... Kaugra I wanted to tell you something..." Tohru was begining to double think this.  
  
"Yea sure, what is it?" Kagura said eyes openning wider.  
  
"Oh um you see I think I like Kyo..." Tohru closed your eyes and waited for yelling but it never came.  
  
"Well Tohru, I have a confession to make... I don't really like Kyo anymore... I haven't for a while... so if your asking if it's ok for you to go out... It's ok by me" Kagura sounded sad saying this.  
  
"Oh Kagura... are you ok?" Tohru asked her with worry all over her face.  
  
"Yea.. I'm just was a like sad that I don't love him anymore, I just keep it up so I won't cry or something... It's weird I know but I'm ok really" Kagura smiles back at Tohru.  
  
'She is sooo lucky...'  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The rest of the day was normal... well as normal as it could be anyways.   
  
Tohru got to know Kyo and found out so much of Kyo and started to really have feelings for him. But.... it's July 31.  
  
"I think I should tell him Shigure.... I really love him now... and even if he gets mad, I really want to tell him...." Tohru was talking to Shigure.  
  
"Well Tohru, the time is your's to tell. I hope everything works out for you and..." Before he could finish, Kyo had walked in.  
  
"What are you guys talking about..." Kyo said showing no emotion.  
  
'He's been like that all day... I wouder if it's because Aug. 2 is almost here' Tohru though and missed what Shigure told Kyo.  
  
She was just staring at him now. Kyo notice and started blushing and tried to hide it.  
  
"Kyo, can I talk to you on the roof?" Tohru asked him.  
  
"Yea sure" Kyo just ran up to the roof and waited for Tohru to come.  
  
When she finally did she had her wedding dress on.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU WHERE THAT!?!?!?!" Kyo asked. Seeing her so cute just made it worst for him.  
  
"Well, Kyo I want to come out clean... I'm not getting married.. Haven't planned to in a while, and I gotten to know you and I realized that I.... love you Kyo.... I know your probably anger..."  
  
Kyo was just looking at her... in disbielf. 'Tohru had lie and she says she loves me.... but this has to be a dream.'  
  
He pinches himself and realzed it was not a dream.  
  
"Listen Tohru I... I love you too but...." Kyo said before turning red.  
  
"What... but what..." Tohru asked and looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"But I need a day or two to think... I promise I'll be back." Kyo said and started to stand up.  
  
"Wait Kyo, I don't understand..."  
  
"I don't either" Kyo said before jumping off the roof and running into the forest.  
  
Notes: AHHHHH! Don't kill me. I just wanted to add Drama, don't worry he'll be back. You'll find out later why he left. I hope you like so far. You wanted cliffhangers well you got an evil little cliffhanger -Evil laugh-. anyways I enjoy review so leave one before you go! 


	6. Oh my God

Note: going at a new angle her so I hope this is better. Writing someelse's point of very is hard when you begin but then in the middle/end it's really easy. for me anyways. contiue on!  
  
Tohru's Point of view  
  
It's been 3 days when Kyo left. I'm soo worried about him and I don't know if he's ok. It's been raining ever sense he left and I get more worried that if it don't stop, he'll die. I went into his room, sat on his bed and again sleeped in it. It was so comfortable to have his smell all around me. There was a knock on the door. "Come in". I was hoping it was Kyo but I knew better.   
  
It was Yuki. "Hey are you ok?" He asked me. "Yea I'm fine" I answered, "I just wish I could go and find him... but then he might be mad that I went even though he said he come back so..." Yuki interuppted me, "I think Kyo's in trouble. You have to go and find him...." "I would be what about you guys..." "Don't worry Miss. Honda, I'll help you search. We better go." I nodded and I got out of bed and got dress as soon as Yuki left the room and grabbed some of his clothes just in case.  
  
I opened the door to the hallway and went downstair and meet with Yuki. Wer went outside in the rain and were about to go into the woods but I saw something. I turned and I saw someone walking towards the house. The person had red hair. I watched him get half there before he Collapse. "KYO!!!"  
  
Kyo's Point of View  
  
She loved me yet something was not right. "Listen Tohru I... I love you too but...." I said and I felt me fac turnning red as I spoke. "What... but what..." I heard her say and it sounded like she my cry. "But I need a day or two to think... I promise I'll be back." With that I got up but then she said "Wait Kyo, I don't understand..." I could only respond with, "I don't either". With that I jumped off the roof and made my way towards the woods. I could hear her calling me back but I didn't go back. I had to figure things out first.  
  
I decided to go to the pond and think for a couple of days. As I reached the pond it started to rain. Then I could not think, so I decided to go bed, but it took me longer and the rain was not letting up. 'I felt so weak... I have to get home..... but why did I go anyways. I tried to think about what had happened and I wondered how come so was into Shigure in the first place. Then I realized why I was worried. She didn't tell me that they broke it of when they did. I was kinda pissed about it and then it was all a lie. She lied to me. But if she lied to get to know me then that's a good reason right. I...I love her....She loves ME...so why does this bother me....it's because she could not trust me....but I'm ok now, I just want to be with her...now...' then I blacked out.  
  
I woke up and saw I was still wet and it was raining still. 'I have no idea how long I've been away from her....I have to go....back...' I saw the house and started waking towards it and then I was half way there and then I blacked out but heard someone shout. "KYO!!!" 


	7. The End ?

Tohru's point of view  
  
He was just laying there but I could not pick him up because it may cause him to transform. "Yuki!" I shouted and he looked and ran to Kyo. He check his pulse. "His pusle is very weak, we have to get him inside." I went to open the door while Yuki carried Kyo in. Shigure came to see what was going on and just fell silent. I opened Kyo's bedroom door and Yuki set Kyo down on his bed. I left the room so Yuki could change his clothes and then Yuki came out of the room. I ran to Kyo's side and cried.  
  
It got really late and I fell asleep on Kyo's arm. When I woke up I saw his was still uncouncious. Hatori came in. "Tohru do you mind giving me a minute." he asked and all I could do was nod my head. Because if I spoke I would cry. I really needed him to wake up. "Hey welcome back." I heard Hatori say. I ran into the room and there was Kyo sitting up and looking a little dazed. I could not believe it! He's UP!!!!!  
  
Kyo's point of view  
  
I woke up in my bed and I looked up to see Hatori. I sat up and was confused on how I got there. "Hey welcome back." Hatori said to me. Then I heard footsets running to the door and it swang up. There she was. My Tohru. "Tohru...Tohru I'm so sorry..."She came over and started to cry. And then I kissed her tears off her face. And then she kissed me back. That is how I spent my summer.  
  
The End!  
  
Notes: can you believe it. I'm done. but not really... I plan on makeing a new story that contiues after this and during school! I can do it just you have to wait! I hope you enjoyed this and i'll write the next story later. Enjoy! 


End file.
